bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lille Barro
'}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Lille is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. Underneath a long white cloak, he wears white gloves embroided with a winged X; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder; white pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 16-17 He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Wandenreich emblem on either side.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 1 Personality Lille believes that those on the losing side of a battle do not comprehend and react fast enough, and has a great deal of faith in Yhwach's power, proclaiming that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as he arrived.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-17 However, he is easily confused and unnerved by things which he does not understand.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 8-9 As the last Quincy to have a Schrift granted to him by Yhwach, Lille considers himself Yhwach's best creation and the man closest to God.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, page 14 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Lille alongside his three other Schutzstaffel to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to fight the Sternritter, Lille informs Senjumaru that Pernida Parnkgjas is saying its size does not matter. After Pernida takes out the guard with The Compulsory, Lille tells a shocked Senjumaru that she likely thought for a moment that the Royal Guard will lose and explains how those on the losing side of battle tend to comprehend and react slower than those on the winning side. Taking out his rifle, Lille proclaims that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as Yhwach arrived before seemingly shooting Senjumaru in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-17 As Senjumaru falls to the ground, Gerard Valkyrie berates Lille for leaving her body in Yhwach's path, prompting Lille to have Pernida remove it. When Gerard expresses disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard, Lille points out that no one has ever stood against them before taking aim and firing Heilig Pfeil at the cities surrounding the main palace, causing them to crumble from the impact. Lille turns to Yhwach and asks him to pass, only to be surprised when the area around them turns into strips of fabric and disappears. As Lille demands to know what is happening, the real Senjumaru appears behind him and reveals that this was a fake palace created for their arrival before pointing out the real palace, which was hidden by Ichibē Hyōsube. Lille takes aim at the real palace and fires another Heilig Pfeil, only for it to be blocked by a large tree, shocking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-11 As more trees rise up around the group, Kirio Hikifune reveals that she did this as Lille fires more Heilig Pfeil at the trees. When his Heilig Pfeil have no effect, Lille notes that the trees block all of his Heilig Pfeil, prompting Gerard to claim that his statement of being able to shoot through anything is no longer true. However, Hikifune reveals that the Heilig Pfeil did go through before explaining how the trees absorb all Reishi attacks. Lille and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 11-17 Lille watches as Nimaiya cuts down Gerard and speculates about the capabilities of Nimaiya's blade and its connection with the substance it is kept in. When Lille fires several Heilig Pfeil at him, Nimaiya deflects his shots with his Zanpakutō before cutting Lille down.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-11 Soon afterward, Lille is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 After shooting Nimaiya twice through the shoulder, Lille corrects Nimaiya's theories on his power by revealing that he is merely using the power he had not had the chance to use before instead of using a new power. Firing another shot, Lille explains the all-piercing nature of The X-Axis to Hikifune and Tenjirō Kirinji after they attempt to block it as they see Nimaiya has been shot through the chest. Lille asks Hikifune and Kirinji to line up in a straight line so he can kill them with one shot.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 8-13 Later, after Yhwach kills the Soul King and Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive to confront him, Lille shows up alongside the other Schutzstaffel to stop them. When Uryū Ishida sends Ichigo flying off the palace and fires another arrow after him, Lille turns to Uryū, who notes that Lille intends to tell him that killing Ichigo and his friends before throwing them off the palace would have been more practical for protecting Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-11 After Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi, Lille notices him staggering and voices his concern, only to be shocked when Yhwach dissolves into a multitude of one-eyed black creatures that swarm him and the other Schutzstaffel. As Lille wonders what this is, Haschwalth appears and assures him that they will not harm the Quincies because they are the power of the Soul King with the Shinigami as their enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 7-9 Afterward, Lille and the other Schutzstaffel sit on couches in the palace. When Lille wonders if they should really be sitting around, Askin reminds him that they likely cannot get near Yhwach without being swallowed up as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, page 16 After Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Haschwalth informs Lille and the others of this, to their surprise, before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. When Yhwach turns around to reveal that he has gained several more eyes, Lille and the others are shocked. Due to Yhwach's immense power, the top of the palace shatters, forcing the Sternritter to move to pieces of rubble for safety.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-14 Afterwards, Lille is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, a messenger informs Haschwalth that the Schutzstaffel have each gone to a different part of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Lille crouches on the roof of a building as several Shinigami run by. He pinpoints Shūhei Hisagi, who is falling behind from the others, and shoots him in an effort to pick off the weak as they separate from the others.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 11-12 Eventually, Lille takes out most of the lieutenants and focuses on the remaining Shinigami while noting that this must be a frightening experience for them. When Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku attempts to make a move, Lille seemingly shoots him in the chest, but is surprised when Shunsui appears behind him using Daruma-san ga Koronda before cutting off part of his rifle.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 12-17 .]] As Lille wonders how Shunsui managed to get behind him, Shunsui asks him if he does not know what Daruma-san ga Koronda is and proceeds to explain the rules of Daruma-san ga Koronda. Noting its similarities to a game he knows of called Chocolate Ingles, Lille theorizes how the technique itself works and claiming that Shunsui would have died had he been noticed. Shunsui admits that Lille is quick to understand before pointing out that Lille saw his condensed Reiatsu instead of an illusion of him being shot. Revealing his name and rank to an incredulous Lille, Shunsui moves next to him and attempts to use '''Daruma-san ga Koronda again, but Lille catches and fires at him, only to leap into the air in order to avoid a shadow blade from Kageoni before firing at Shunsui once again. Shunsui commends Lille for noticing his first attack, but Lille reminds him that they know all about the Shinigami's techniques while the Shinigami do not know anything about them before pointing out the hole in Shunsui's foot. After giving his name and Schrift, Lille fires at Shunsui once again, but Shunsui appears behind him and reveals that he has been using Kageokuri before telling Lille that they will play until one of them drops dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 1-17 Lille asks Shunsui if he thought he could harm him at close-range, only for Shunsui to reveal that he already did as more than half of Lille's rifle falls off. Leaping back, Lille reforms his rifle with Reishi, only to duck as Shunsui appears behind him and slashes. As Shunsui tells Lille that he could be seeing an illusion, several copies of himself appear above Lille before descending on and stabbing him. However, Lille merely opens his left eye while noting that this is the third time he has had to do so. After explaining how this allows him to use The X-Axis and allow attacks to phase through him, Lille reveals that he is the last Quincy to receive a Schrift from Yhwach, which makes him the closest to God, before activating his Quincy: Vollständig, Jilliel, and shooting Shunsui, who finds himself unable to move.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 6-17 When Shunsui flees to another building, Lille fires more shots at him while admitting he is surprised that Shunsui can move with his injuries before teleporting in front of Shunsui. As Lille reiterates that nothing can harm him now, Shunsui wonders how he will fare against Kidō before hitting Lille with Hadō #78. Zangerin, which Lille emerges from relatively unscathed.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 3-6 & 14 After Shunsui activates his Bankai, Lille changes the appearance of Jilliel before noting that the skies have darkened. When Shunsui approaches him and asks him what the world around him looks like, Lille confirms that it is darker before proclaiming that a messenger of God cannot feel despair as he blasts Shunsui. However, Lille is shocked when wounds identical to those that he inflicted on Shunsui appear on his own body as an unscathed Shunsui reveals that this is the first level of his Bankai. After using the second level to inflict Lille with a disease, Shunsui activates the third level, engulfing both of them in a large body of water, before revealing that they will remain there until one of them runs out of Reiatsu and drowns.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 7-17 Powers & Abilities : Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 12-13 When Lille has both of his eyes open, he can use The X-Axis, which allows his rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when Lille's life is in danger during battle, if he opens his eyes a total of three times in a row during a battle, Lille is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 11-12 Expert Marksman: Lille is a skilled marksman with his rifle, able to aim directly for his targets' vital spots from a distance while firing rapidly''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 601, pages 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 604, pages 11-13 and even snipe down the faraway cities surrounding the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 4-7 Enhanced Reflexes: Lille possesses considerable reaction speed. During his battle with Shunsui Kyōraku, when the latter attempted to attack him from below with a shadow blade via Kageoni, Lille immediately leaped into the air in order to avoid it, something which Shunsui himself noted made Lille the first opponent he had ever faced to dodge such an attack on the first try.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, page 13 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon : Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 600, page 4 If part of the forestock is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, Lille can reform it with the appearance of black metal instead of white fur.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, page 7 * : Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 6-7 Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 15 However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 9-10 Quincy: Vollständig :Bleach manga; Chapter 646, page 15 When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his face and an oversized halo above his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 15-16 Lille can alter the appearance of Jilliel to some extent, notably by fraying out the ends of his robe into a skirt-like section while granting himself shoes which each have two long points, one at the toes and one at the heel.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, page 7 Upon being granted power by Yhwach's Auswählen, Lille's Quincy: Vollständig granted him a set of white, feathery Reishi wings. *'The X-Axis (Enhanced)': Lille can fire multiple shots at an opponent from the holes in his wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, page 17 With his power active, Lille is constantly in a state of spatial intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical damage and even Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 5 & 14 By firing from six of the holes in his wings at once, Lille can produce a blast powerful enough to blow through a large portion of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 10-11 *'Teleportation': Lille can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiralling circle that grows into his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 5 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles Quotes *(To Senjumaru Shutara) "The losing side in a battle is always slow to understand and slow to react. From the moment His Majesty entered this place, the Spirit Palace had already fallen." *''"It is the way of the world that those creatures which break away from the group are the first to die."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 635, page 12 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) ''"I am the final Quincy upon whom His Majesty bestowed his power. I am his ultimate creation. Closer to God than any other man. For one such as myself to be forced to open his eyes three times is tantamount to heresy."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 646, page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters